


I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

by ahwedead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arcade, Best Friends, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Fluff, Halloween, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soft Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, child cheryl, child toni, choni, choni oneshots, make out, toni has a mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahwedead/pseuds/ahwedead
Summary: These are very loosely connected one-shots of Cheryl and Toni as kids. This could range from 5-15 years.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	I Can Tell That We Are Gonna Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'll be posting little one-shots on here. Follow my Twitter for updates! @ahwedead  
> In this one-shot, Toni and Cheryl are 8-year-olds. Toni is obsessed with superheroes and the two have an encounter in the forest. From there, a friendship starts to bloom.

The soles of purple sketchers crunched on the sidewalk as Toni Topaz hopped off the porch of her worn down trailer. “Mommm! I’m going to the forest!” She called out with her cute childish voice, a little grin on her lips. “I’m gonna bring you and Trent pretty pretty flowers!” She exclaimed as her mother, Annarose stepped down the stairs with a small laugh, “How sweet, your brother and I will love them. But you missy, need some sunscreen.” The woman said, already embracing for Toni’s fuss.

“Whyyy! It’s not even sunny!” The young girl groaned, crossing her arms as she looked up at the cloud slowly uncovering the sun with a scowl, “Oh you stupid cloud..” She mumbled under her breath, stomping her small foot on the floor before looking at her mother again. Though Annarose knew exactly what was going to happen and quickly picked the small girl up. 

“You aren’t going anywhere until you have sunscreen.” She said before Toni could take off and stood her on the metal cladded porch, blocking the stairs. “Arms out.” She said and Toni sighed dramatically stretching out her two arms as her mom applied the sunblock to the girls skin. “This your favourite shirt or what?” Annarose teased playfully, looking at Toni’s purple Hulk t-shirt with jean shorts. “Yep! I wanna be a superhero when I’m big like you. But for now, I’ll just wear one!”

“So sticky.’ Toni huffed once her mother was finished with the sunblock, but still appreciated the small cheek kiss she was given even after the fuss. “Ok mommy! I’ll be back soon. Maybe Sweetpea and Fangs will join me!” She said, hopeful her two best friends would want to go play in the forest and pick some flowers. “Alright baby. Have fun, come back when your watch says 5:30 okay? Dinner will be ready.” Annarose explained in a soft tone as she ran her fingers through her hair with a small yawn. It just made her tired watching how much energy her daughter had.

Toni nodded with a small hum as she looked at her pink digital watch. “Five.. three.. Zero.” She whispered so she remembered the time she had to return home before practically sprinting to her friend Sweetpea’s trailer and knocked on the door. Super loud too, just in case they didn’t hear her stomps on the metal stairs. “Hey there kiddo.” The boys dad said as he opened the door. “Hey adulto!” Toni said wittily out of breath, earning a small laugh from the man. “Looking for Pea?” He asked, raising his thick, scruffy eyebrow and Toni nodded with a smile “Yep! Where’s my buddy ol’ pal?” She asked.

“Ah, T. You just missed him. He went with Fangs and his dad out to the lake to go fishing.” The man said, knowing Toni would be let down. “Oh.” Toni sighed, looking at her toes for a second. “Well that’s okay! I can see them another time.” She said with a smile before hopping off the porch and waved goodbye to Sweetpea’s dad. Toni was used to this. It was a hit or miss really. Fangs’ dad always took the two boys out for all these fun adventures but never invited Toni. He quoted them as ‘too manly’ for the young girl. Toni just brushed it off, of course it bothered her but she couldn’t do much about it. Though Toni had a great imagination so that was handy in times like these.  
__

Meanwhile, shouts within the northside mansion; Thornhill erupted through the walls as Penelope Blossom terrorized one of her two twins. She always favoured the boy, Jason over the girl, Cheryl. If Jason were to hurt himself, Penelope would be there in an instant. Quickly helping him to clean up the wounds. But Cheryl on the other hand would be given the “you should’ve been paying attention” speech, given a bandaid and pushed aside. Jason would receive anything he’d ask for, Cheryl? She’d get nothing. At most maybe a new dress for her birthday. It wasn’t even a dress she liked. 

Today, Cheryl got a bit too brave and now havoc was wreaking within the house. “I-I’m sorry!” Cheryl cried, not wanting to be hit by her mother. It had been over a week since the last time she had been hurt by Penelope and wanted to keep that streak. “You little brat!” Penelope yelled at the cowering girl wearing just a sundress. Just a few moments earlier, Penelope shamed Cheryl about how her grades weren’t as high as she wanted and Cheryl talked back. She simply told her mother that she was the highest mark in the entire grade, definitely not a good move. It made Penelope snap. “Please, mom! I won’t do it again!” Cheryl cried, gasping for air.

“I’m so sick of you, you devil child! Go to your room.” Penelope scoffed, Cheryl quickly running upstairs and shut her bedroom door. Her mother followed her up and locked her in. “Don’t even plan on receiving dinner tonight,” Penelope remarked before snarkily walking back downstairs and rolled her eyes as she sat down on the couch to continue her book.

Cheryl took a few deep breaths and rubbed her teary eyes, going to the washroom attached to her bedroom and cleaned her face. “Devil child..” She whispered to herself as she looked in the mirror. Though she finally calmed down and flopped down on her big bed, but glanced at her window that was partly cracked open. An idea popped into her head and she smiled, standing up and slipped on some socks and the flats she had parked beside her bed. She looked back at the door just to make sure her mom wasn’t there before quickly hopping out of the window and was able to use some of the mossy bricks that protruded out of the wall to get down, jumping once there was about a metre left.

Suddenly her feet took the lead and she ran and ran, not even realizing she entered the forest. She just wanted to get away from Penelope for as long as she could. But after awhile, she was out of breath and sat on a tree stump with a small sigh. What Cheryl didn’t know was that she had a little shadow watching her from a distance, raising an eyebrow when she heard a crack of a stick. “Hello?” The redhead called out, a bit weary of her surroundings. Suddenly the girl, about the same age as her jumps out, laughing as Cheryl jumped in fright.

“Hi! I’m Toni!” The girl said with a grin looking at Cheryl cutely as she swayed her head side to side. “Um.. hey. You scared me.” Cheryl mumbled. “Sorryyy.” Toni pouted playfully and bounced, she was just thrilled to see someone in the forest for once that was the same age as her. It was usually just teenagers climbing trees. “So, what’s your name? Why are you in the forest? What’s your favourite colour? What about-” Toni kept asking away before Cheryl cut her off, she wanted to laugh at the shorter girl but held back. Cheryl was the kind of person who hid those kinds of emotions. “I’m Cheryl.” She simply replied and Toni was just happy to know that. “Hmm.. that’s pretty! I like it. Do you like playing games?”

Cheryl shrugged “I don’t really play games-” “Oh come on! You’ve got to know tag or something?” Toni cut Cheryl off, needing to know. “Well yeah I guess.. But I don’t really play them.” Cheryl explained chewing her lip. “Okay how about we play Cheryl. You’re my new friend.” Toni insisted. “Friend?” Cheryl asked, obviously not too familiar with having friends. Toni nodded and offered the redhead a hand, which she politely declined. “Fine. I’ll play for a little..” Cheryl mumbled getting up a bit. Maybe she just needed to have a bit of fun.

“Perfect! I’ll give you a headstart. I love being it!” Toni smirked and watched as Cheryl quickly stood up and let her little feet take off. Toni chuckled “Ok. Five! Fourrrr! Threeee, .. Two. One!” She said suddenly sprinting after Cheryl. Toni was fast. Very, very fast. She was quite athletic already at such a young age. “I’m gonna get ya!” Toni laughed, which actually earned a small giggle from the redhead. “No you aren’t!” Cheryl yelled looking back at Toni, obviously not paying attention of her surroundings. Especially the fact that they were in a forest. Suddenly there was a thump. That did not sound pretty.

A small whimper came out of Cheryl’s quivering lips and Toni gasped “Cheryl..” She said going to the girl, who had scraped knees and palms. “I-It hurts,,” Cheryl whispered as Toni carefully helped the girl sit on the softer grass nearby. “I got bandaids.” Toni said with a smile, sitting next to her and pulled out some out of her pocket. “My mom is good at kissing booboos allll better so we can go see her after.” She said opening one of the bandaids from the sealed packets and carefully put in on Cheryl’s knee.”Your mom kisses your booboos?” Cheryl asked with a small frown, Toni nodding “Yup. All mommies don’t they?” She asked, earning a small shake of the head from Cheryl. “Not my mom..”

“Oh.. hmm. Well that’s alright. My mommy can do it for you!” Toni said softly as she put another bandaid on the scrape on the other knee. She frowned a little when she saw Cheryl’s tears come out of the corners of her eyes. “Cheryl don’t cry.. I promise it’s gonna be alllll better!” Toni said confidently and gently wiped the corners of the redhead’s damp eyes. Cheryl wasn’t really tearing up because of the scrapes, she’s felt much much worse while living with her mother. It was the affection she longed for was what made her emotional, she didn’t even care that it was some energetic girl the same age as here. “How about until we see my mommy I make you feel better.” Toni insisted.

“I know it’s not mommy’s but maybe this will help.” Toni smiled, leaning down and kissed both of Cheryl’s knees for her. “That should hold it off!” She grinned proudly and Cheryl couldn’t help but giggle, nodding a little. “Thank you Toni..” She whispered, leaning her head on the shorter girls shoulder with a small sigh, looking at her knees. “Hulk and Spiderman bandaids?” She asked raising an eyebrow. “Mhm. My favourite!” Toni exclaimed. “Oh cool.. I like Blossom from Powerpuff Girls.” Cheryl said softly, “She’s got red hair just like me. And we share the same name.” She explained, chuckling a little. Toni grinned and stood up for a second “ I loveeee Hulk! You know why? I wanna be BIG and STRONG!” She said, flexing her somewhat noticeable muscles for an eight-year-old. Cheryl couldn’t help but roll her eyes playfully and giggle at Toni’s actions. 

“Just imagine! I turn into this big green guy! Kick everyone’s ass!” She smirked, kicking her foot up in the air and her eyes widened. “Wait, don’t tell my mom I said a bad word. Please please pleaseeee.” Toni pouted, “I won’t I promise. Can you show me more?” Cheryl asked politely, quite amused at Toni. She’s never really seen someone so energetic. She adored it. “Why of course! Okay so Hulk goes, Hulk Smash!” Toni showed, punching the air harshly. “Wabam! Hyah! Wooo! I got you Abomination!” She cheered and gave Cheryl a sneaky look. “Pretty cool huh?” Toni asked sitting back next to the redhead, who nodded.

“You’re a weirdo, Toni.” Cheryl chuckled, carefully laying back in the grass. “I’ve never really had a friend before you know..” She sighed, making Toni raise an eyebrow in confusion. “Well yeah you do! You got me.” Toni boasted and stood over Cheryl. “Wait. gotta check my watch. Gotta make sure I get home in time.” She said, checking her watch and gasped. “Uh oh. It’s five.. FOUR ZERO?!” She said dramatically. “Come onnn!” Toni said grabbing Cheryl’s hand and helped her up, throwing the girls arm over her shoulder so it would be easier for the redhead to walk.

“You’d be a good superhero,” Cheryl whispered in a soft manner and Toni seriously almost shit her pants at Cheryl’s words. “What?! You really think so?!” She beamed as she walked Cheryl towards her trailer. The redhead nodded with a small chuckle, “Yes.” She simply said. There was a bit of a limp while Cheryl walked but Toni held her up pretty well, carefully bringing her inside the worn down trailer and looked for her mom. “Mom! Mommm! Sorry.. Sorry I’m late! Got a new friend but she needs your all better kisses.” Toni explained, Cheryl giving Annarose a sympathetic look, even as an eight-year-old herself, she could tell Toni could be a bit too much sometimes. “No Toni it’s okay.. Your all better kisses were perfect.” She whispered to the shorter girl, and her big brown eyes widened. Her lips were from ear to ear. 

Annarose just smiled a little at the two, “Here. How about we get you cleaned up..” Toni’s mother offered, “Mom her name is Cheryl!” The girl quickly cut in. “Okay. Cheryl.” She said softly and carefully helped her to the couch. Annarose was good with injuries, she was an EMT anyways. It was a pretty quick clean up, she just put some rubbing alcohol and changed the bandaid to something more plain, assuming Cheryl wasn’t the biggest fan of those superheroes like Toni. Toni’s eyes widened, as her mind was thinking about things a mile a minute, “Shoot! I forgot to get you and Trent flowers!” She groaned, hitting her forehead. 

“Honey, it’s fine.. You went out of your way to help this young lady instead. You have a big heart Toni. Don’t ever let anyone tell you otherwise.” Her mother insisted as she looked up at Cheryl, who just was smiling awkwardly. She never really had a close bond with her mother so she didn’t understand this whole concept of mother-daughter love. “Thank you for your help.” Cheryl whispered softly and chewed her lip. She didn’t want to go home yet, she wasn’t going to get dinner anyways. But just then her stomach made a big growl, quickly reminding Annarose that dinner was ready. “Feel free to have dinner here Cheryl.. We have more than enough.” She said with a small motherly smile. 

“Say yes.. Say yes.” Toni whispered in Cheryl’s ear. “Sure… that would be wonderful.” Cheryl smiled, earning an excited cheer from Toni. “My mom is making the BEST mashed potatoes with carrots and peas and cauliflower and broccoli and even chicken!” Toni gushed, looking over at the plates being brought out to the two girls. “Thanks mom! Can we eat on the outside table?” She asked, her mom nodding “of course. Your brother Trent and I will just be in here.” Annarose said, bringing the plates outside to the porch. “Be good. Don’t drive your new friend crazy.” She teased before leaving the two girls on their own.

Annarose had such a big heart like her daughter. She knew exactly who Cheryl was. Just from her red hair. The family the southside despised; The Blossom’s. But the woman knew the small child was harmless, and she knew that the poor girl wasn’t treated well at home. Especially by Cheryl’s petite frame, she could tell she was malnourished. 

Cheryl and Toni sat outside, comfortably on the whicker chairs set at the small outdoor table beside the trailer, small giggles escaping their lips as they watched each other eat. Toni making little faces and sound effects as she scooped her fluffy mashed potatoes into her mouth. “Mmm my fave..” She hummed contently, Cheryl smirked a little before swiping her finger through the mash. Toni gasped at the redhead’s action, feeling a warm sensation on her nose. “Heyyy!” Toni giggled wiping off her nose and licked the food off her hand. “I was gonna get you back. But I am feeling nice today.” The shorter girl said slyly. 

“Toni?” Cheryl asked raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah?”

“Can we be best friends?”

“We already were.”

Cheryl just grinned. She felt like she won at life, Toni was her first real friend.


End file.
